


Postcard

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Princess Lunafreya receives the notebook.





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachydios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachydios/gifts).



> A/N: This is a series of random FFXV role swaps; lemme know if you want one. This is for Brachydios’ “roleswap between Lunafreya and Noct(gen)” suggestion.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“We could just wait for the bus,” Prompto says as soon as she gets out her phone, but Lunafreya knows that’s not _really_ an option—it’s amazing enough she got the afternoon off to just go shopping and hang out without wasting another forty-five minutes just sitting at the stop. Gentiana never really _scolds_ her for staying out too late instead of working on homework, council reports, official papers, and everything else, but that’s because Lunafreya almost always behaves. She knows that Gentiana would rather pick her up than wait too long, so she takes her seat on the bench and starts up her text. Prompto sits down next to her, dropping both their shopping bags lightly onto the pavement. The day’s bright and beautiful, so she doesn’t have to look sideways to know that he’s using the downtime to fish out his camera. He snaps the first shot while she sends her plea.

“Does that dog have a backpack?”

Lunafreya glances up, and Prompto seems to sense that, nudging her side and pointing forward. Across the relatively slow street, a large, black-and-white dog is standing under the awning of a flower shop, looking directly at them. Prompto withdraws his hand to take a picture, whistling, “Wish I could have a dog carry _my_ books!”

Lunafreya smiles. Umbra barks at seeing it, which makes Prompto jump, and then Umbra’s plodding forward and looking both ways, waiting for a car to pass before rushing across the street. He hops up onto the sidewalk next to them, drawing a few stares, but no more than Lunafreya’s used to, being the crown princess of the city. Umbra comes right up to brush against her legs, and she reaches down to pet him fondly—he crinkles his eyes and pants with joy. Next to her, Prompto sighs, “Man, even the animals love you!” But he reaches out to pet Umbra too, cooing, “Who’s a good boy?”

While Umbra’s busy accepting Prompto’s sudden love, Lunafreya unfastens the notebook from the scarf wrapped around him. As she pops it open, she explains to her best friend, “It’s from Noctis. I’ve told you we keep in touch, haven’t I?”

“Yeah... but I didn’t think you meant via dog-carrier.” Shaking his head, Prompto adds wistfully, “Just when I think you couldn’t get any more mystical...”

Lunafreya laughs, “Just wait until Ignis pops up in one of your pictures.”

Looking adorably puzzled, Prompto asks, “Who?” But that would take far too long to explain, so Lunafreya doesn’t answer. Instead, she flips to Noctis’ latest message and reads it twice over.

It isn’t particularly long, nor about anything particularly deep, and as usual, it gives her a pang of sympathy for his situation. Apparently, he’s gotten a new gaming console, and he’s having fun with that—has even managed to get his dad to play a few games with him. But he wishes he could have a phone to play online with her. The consoles he gets probably have the online features disabled. He doesn’t say it, but she can read between the lines. A small, nagging voice inside of her says that one day she’ll _fix that_ —she’ll rescue him and everyone separated with the war. Prompto’s light breaks her out of that depression with an offered: “Want me to take a pic of you so you can add it to the book?”

Lunafreya hesitates before deciding, “Sure.” She knows that Noctis wants to see that she’s happy, just like she wishes he was. Someday, he will be. While Prompto adjusts the settings on his camera, she writes a quick message back, informing him that Ravus says the council’s been in serious discussions about peace talks. Maybe they’ll see each other soon. She doesn’t write that they might have to get married for it. That’s a problem for another day, though she’d do it in a heartbeat if it promised peace.

“Smile.”

Lunafreya adjusts herself on the bench, lowering the book and phone in her lap and leaning into Prompto. He picks up the hint and snaps a photograph of both of them, though he does tease, “I’m not sure he wanted my ugly mug in there.”

“Don’t be silly,” she tells him right back, “your mug looks better than mine today—you know I tan weird in the summer.”

“Pfft. Luna, you couldn’t look weird if you wanted to.” He scrolls through the screen on his camera to show her the picture, promising, “I’ll print it out and give it to you tomorrow, so you can put it in the book next time.” 

She nods and tells him, “Thank you.” Although, Umbra probably won’t be back for another few months, and by then, they can take a much better picture. Maybe they’ll send both, or more. Umbra barks as though to remind them she’s there. Lunafreya obligingly returns to petting him.

Then a familiar car pulls up to the curb, gleaming icy white. Gentiana sits in the driver’s seat, patiently awaiting her princess.

Lunafreya returns the notebook to Umbra, and with a final pat, he’s off again to deliver all her best.


End file.
